Since when am I a Veela?
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Harry and Draco are enjoying a romantic, lazy afternoon when Harry suddenly pens his mouth and says something that Draco is quite bewildered about. Behold Professor Draco! Sorry, I'm a little rusty but enjoy never the less :)


**I've been busy. I'm not dead. I do have insomnia though**

**[Disclaimer]**

They lay together on the hill that overlooked the Black Lake, Draco tangled in his arms as they kissed lazily in the afternoon heat. Occasional giggles escaped Draco as Harry sometimes tickled his sides before resuming their sweet kissing. As Harry traced a trail of kisses along Draco's neck, smirking into his soft skin as the small squeaks Draco made as he drifted to close to his sensitive parts. "You're so beautiful" Harry kissed him soundly on the neck before turning his attention back to the Slytherin's lips.

"Why, Thank You Mr Potter" Draco chuckled as they separated, taking in a deep breath of air and preparing for yet another round.

"I'm mean it, you're truly astonishing" he presses his forehead against Draco's as soft hand came up and entangled in him hair, rubbing gentle circles into his skin.

"My, aren't you being extremely sweet this afternoon" Draco smiled, his genuine and sweet smile that tugged on Harry's heartstrings.

"Let's just say I'm honoured to be your mate" he smiled as he leant in to kiss Draco's lips once more.

"Wait," Draco leant back, pushing Harry away with a hand square on his chest, "My what?" Draco frowned, completely lost at what Harry said. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's astonished look; was he not supposed to talk about this?

"You're mate" Draco's frowned deepened as Harry sat up straight, "You know, your Veela mate"

"My _what_?" Draco said a little too loudly as he pulled himself from Harry's embrace, looking hard at Harry who looked equally confused as he did "Why the Hell do you think I'm a Veela?"

"Well aren't you?" Harry genuinely asked, surprised from such a response from Draco. Harry pulled himself to Draco's level and looked at him with honest eyes, "Well it's a bit of a giveaway. What with the pale skin, that you are incredibly attractive, stunningly attractive in fact. Then there is the really, really blonde hair -seriously it almost looks white from this angle and-"

"Potter!" Harry winced at the use of his last name; Draco only saved it for when he was being either a complete prat or a complete imbecile. And today it was the latter. "So you're going on the basis that just because I have platinum hair and very pretty suddenly makes me a Veela?"

"Well – Fleur is like that"

"That's because Fleur is a Veela Potter!" Draco huffed, running his hands over his face, "She is one quarter Veela, from her Grandmother!"

"Exactly, so when you come to your Veela Inheritance"

"What bloody Veela Inheritance? Where are you getting all this information from?" Draco gave him a pleading stare, silently begging that some complete clodpole had trick his beloved Potter into believing all this.

"Well Seamus said"

"Seamus!" Draco once again cut Harry off from his sentence, the Slytherin growled lowly – startling Harry in the process- as he turned to face the other boy with a serious and Snape like stare. "You're telling me that you actually believe everything that hyped up Irishman said?" Harry stared blankly at Draco; he could actually hear the cogs turning in the Gryffindor's head as he comprehended an answer.

"Ok...Well I'm confused" Draco huffed once more as he flopped himself down onto the grass.

"Oh god Potter, tell me everything he said!"

* * *

><p>Draco sat patiently as he listened to the fairytale of a story that Harry told him that he was informed by Seamus, he then proceeded to vent him knowledge from Care of Magical Creatures and, unfortunately, Blood Purity as try to let his boyfriend understand<p>

"So now you understand; no-one in the Malfoy family is a Veela, no-one, zilch, nada!" Draco stated as he poked Harry's nose.

"Right, so a person cannot just suddenly come across a Veela inheritance, they're born with it due to Veelas breeding in with a family. Hence Fleur being a quarter Veela on her mother's side because of her Veela Grandmother" he looked down to Draco nodding happily, "so you're not gonna wake up one day with a Veela like state?"

"No, Harry I will not suddenly wake up and be a Veela, nor am I going to get a letter from the Ministry or Gringotts or any other official building saying I am in fact am one and sudden complication that follow that discovery. A Veela knows that they are a Veela the day they are born. It runs in the family" Draco stared at Harry as they sat there in an uncomfortable silence, "Not my family" he quickly added and was happy knowing that Harry was absorbing his new found knowledge as well as planning to maim Seamus in the process.

"Oh"

"Oh" Draco sat up, "That's it? I give you a perfect lesson on Veelas and all you can say is 'Oh'" he raised an eyebrow but smiled as Harry leaned closer to pres a kiss to his lips.

"Oh, Thank you wise teacher" he chuckled as he kissed Draco once more; gathering the other boy into his arms and resumed their snuggling position. "Kind of disappointed really, I liked the idea of being yours and you being mine forever" He looked down as he heard the small chuckle coming from his side; he shared a small smile as the small Slytherin leaned up and nuzzled Harry's cheek.

"Trust me Potter, you're not going anywhere!" he smiled as he snuggled into Harry's side once more. "I'm just bizarre why anyone would think that I of all people would be a Veela" he sniggered.

"I told you, it's because you're so damn pretty!"

They sat in lazy silence once more before Harry frowned, and tilted his head to look at his blonde beauty who was currently busy rubbing his arm down his chest, "So, Draco"

"Hmm"

"Does that mean what Seamus said about Creature Inheritances isn't true either?"

"Oh give me strength! Harry I am banning you from seeing Seamus and listening to his bullshit ever again!" Draco exclaimed before hitting Harry on the chest.

"Ok, Ok no more listening to Seamus!"


End file.
